


Too Hot

by eriwrtr



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriwrtr/pseuds/eriwrtr
Summary: unbetaed
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

**Wendy glanced almost shyly** at Jongdae, but he gave her smile and a slight nod. It was okay with him.

“Wendy, put your feet on the stool behind Jongdae and spread your legs as much as you can. Jongdae, can you lift her slightly, and hold her so your cock is right at her entrance.”

They complied as Chanyeol requested, and Wendy found herself in the position she’d been fantasizing about only moments before.

“Here, you’re not quite in the right position. Jongdae, you’re blocking the whole of Wendy’s pussy. I can’t get a decent shot.”

“Sorry, man,” Jongdae almost laughed. “My hands are kind of full here.”

Chanyeol approached. He reached down between them and wrapped his hand—the one not holding the camera—around Jongdae’s cock. The contact made Wendy gasp, her pussy clenching. Fuck, seeing Chanyeol’s hand around Jongdae’s cock was so hot. She noticed Chanyeol’s touch had the same effect on Jongdae. His head dropped back, his lips parting, his chest rising and falling.

Chanyeol glanced curiously to Jongdae’s face, and then back to his hand around his friend’s erection. Almost experimentally, he gave the shaft a couple of pump, before placing the head below Wendy’s swollen, wet slit. Chanyeol released Jongdae, and took a stream of shots.

“Okay,” he said, his voice hoarse. “You can enter her now.”

Wendy couldn’t help herself. As Jongdae lifted her slightly she moved her hips, Jongdae’s bulbous head pushed between her pussy lips and breached her entrance. He pushed deeper, his fingers digging hard into the flesh of her ass.

“Not too far,” Chanyeol warned. “I still want the shots.”

With almost painful slowness, Jongdae paused, allowing Chanyeol to take more photographs. As soon as Chanyeol said ‘okay,’ Jongdae gave a groan and sank deeper. She put her arms around his neck, forgetting Chanyeol watching them for the briefest moments while the sensation of having Jongdae deep inside her and fucking her took over. She wanted to come, desperately, but then she remembered they were fucking for Chanyeol, not for themselves. But her orgasm was building, a tightening between her thighs, coiling low in her belly.

Chanyeol’s hand on her naked shoulders made her pause.

“Wait, guys. We have more to do,”

“Fuck, Chanyeol, no,” Jongdae spat between gritted teeth. “I don’t know if I can stop.” He continued to thrust into her, even as Chanyeol spoke.

“Not yet, Jongdae. Trust me. It’ll be good for all of us. I promise.”

“Ah, shit.”

Jongdae stopped, his teeth clenched. He held Wendy still on his lap, his fingers digging into her hips, his cock jerking inside her. She wondered if he’d come already. She knew she’d been close, but then Jongdae lifted her up, pulling his still fully hard erection from her body, and she knew he hadn’t. Her cream slicked his cock in a milky fluid, the head purple and swollen, the slit open.

She wanted to taste herself.

Without waiting for Chanyeol’s instruction, she crawled backward off the stool. Her cunt throbbed, but the proximity of her orgasm began to retreat. She leaned forward and parted her lips. Jongdae looked down at her, his blond hair falling into his face. But she didn’t look at Jongdae. Instead, she cast her eyes to Chanyeol, and it was his expression she watched as she took Jongdae’s cock in her mouth and ran her tongue around the smooth, hot, bell-end. The combination of her own musky cream and his salty pre-cum coated her tongue and she dropped lower, taking him deeper and applying a swirl of her tongue and a little more suction. She watched Chanyeol the whole time. He’d forgotten to take any more photographs.

“You’re gonna make me come, Wendy,” Jongdae warned.

She let his dick pop from between her lips and smiled. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

“Wendy, get onto all fours,” Chanyeol demanded. “I wanted to see Jongdae’s cock in your asshole.”

“Aww, fuck, man,” Jongdae said. “This is too much.”

“You don’t do anal?”

“Yeah, but this is your girl.”

“It’s fine. I promise. Wendy understands. This is art. And anyway, I’ll help.”

Chanyeol approached her on her knees, and cold lube was applied onto the star of her anus.

She twisted around to see Chanyeol on his knees beside Jongdae. His hand was around Jongdae’s cock again, while his fingers pushed inside Wendy’s ass. She groaned. It was hot seeing them like that. Chanyeol masturbated Jongdae while fingering her. He scissored his fingers, sending little burning shocks of pleasurable pain through her. The pain was nothing. If she had Jongdae’s huge cock in her ass, Chanyeol’s fingers would feel like matchsticks.

Her breathing grew shallow as the sensations in her body took over. Everything felt so intense, and she wanted to cling to her pleasure, not wanting to orgasm yet. But having two men’s eyes on her, while Chanyeol touched them both, was almost too much to handle.

“Chanyeol...” she gasped, a warning.

He understood and slipped his fingers from her body. “I think you’re ready now.”

Chanyeol held Jongdae’s cock, masturbating it slowly as he positioned the head at Wendy’s ass. He held the other man’s erection in place as Jongdae pushed forward. Her teeth clenched, pain sparking through her as he breached her ring. She peered back over her shoulder to see Chanyeol’s fingers still trailing up and down Jongdae’s length, slicking the lube over him. Jongdae’s blond curls hung in his face as he watched Chanyeol’s hand on him. It was so sexy, she thought she would come instantly.

Then Chanyeol let go of Jongdae, wiped his hand on his pants, and picked up the camera.

Jongdae pushed his hips forward, inching his length into her body, slowly, allowing her to stretch his size. The extra lube helped his way, and gradually her body adapted to his intrusion and the pain faded away.

“I’m in,” Jongdae gasped from over his shoulder. “I’m completely inside you now, Wendy.”

She nodded, frantically. “Yes, I can feel you. Oh, god, you’re so big.”

She was barely aware of Chanyeol moving around them, snapping his photographs. The world around her had vanished, and the only thing she could focus on was the feeling of this huge cock in her ass.

Jongdae started to pull out and then drove back in, gently at first, but then his movements grew faster and harder until he was ramming her hard.

Wendy’s head swam with pleasure. She reached beneath her body and flicked her clit. The sweet, pleasurable pain of Jongdae’s cock driving deep, meant her orgasm was so close. She wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer.

“Oh, god,” she gasped. “I’m coming.” Her orgasm powered over her, wiping all rational thought from her mind. Her vision blacked out at the edges, and she let out a cry that was somewhere close to a scream.

“Ah, fuck,” Jongdae groaned. He quickly pulled out of her body, and hot cum sputtered down across her lower back and buttocks.

Chanyeol was quick with the camera, taking the shots of their comedown, bodies heaving, cum cooling on her skin.

Chanyeol threw down the camera and went to Wendy. Jongdae shuffled back, pushing his hair out of his face, the strands damp with sweat, his body glistening. With a couple of swift moves, Chanyeol unbuttoned his pants, and revealed his huge erection.

He reached down and flipped Wendy over, onto her back. “Now it’s my turn,” he told her.

She reached for him. She understood the reason he needed to take her now, and it wasn’t just that he was probably horny he thought he might explode. No, Chanyeol was claiming her, erasing Jongdae from her body, as much as he could even while his cum still dried on her skin, and her pussy throbbing from the invasion.

“You’re mine,” he breather against her ear, as he pushed hard into her, his hips smashing against her pubic bone.

She gasped. “I’m yours.”

Jongdae sat back on his haunches, getting his breath back and watching.

Chanyeol reached down and grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head while he thrust inside her. His beautiful body eclipsed her view of the ceiling, and he stared down at her, locking into his eye contact. She felt so utterly loved and accepted. Where her parent’s love only counted if she acted in a way that it met their approval, Chanyeol would allow her to do and be whatever she wanted to be, and would still want her afterward.

A couple more stroked and Chanyeol came inside her while she clutched him. Her body was too ravaged to allow her to have another orgasm, but she loved how he filled her. She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs, her arms around his back. She kissed his shoulder and held him tight, allowing his breathing to grow slower in her arms.

They pulled apart and both became aware of Jongdae still watching them, and laughed, suddenly shy.

Jongdae threw them a grin and a wink. “I’ll go get cleaned up and get out of your hair.”

“You don’t need to run off,” said Chanyeol.

“Nah, I know, but I figured you guys could use some privacy.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, picking up his clothes as he went.

Chanyeol helped Wendy to the couch, and passed her the robe she’d discarded at the start of the session. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit sore, but good. Happy. Content.”

He smiled, and touched her hair. “Yeah, me too.”

Jongdae reappeared fully dressed. “I’ll leave you guys in peace. Wendy, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.” She blushed in response. “Chanyeol, I hoped you got everything you wanted.”

“Sure did,” he replied.

“Awesome. Well, I’ll see you both in a couple of days at the opening.”

Wendy tried to ignore the nervous flip in her stomach at the mention of the exhibition.

“Sure will,” said Chanyeol, and made a move to stand up, but Jongdae waved him down.”

“Stay there. You both look comfortable. I can see myself out.”

Jongdae let himself out, and they settled back on the couch.

Chanyeol kissed the top of her head. “You know, that was one of the most incredible, sexiest things I’ve ever been part of.”

She snuggled into his arms. “Yeah, me too. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

He blinked in surprise. “What for? It should be me thanking you.”

“Thanks for opening my eyes how fucking amazing, and beautiful, and intense life can be. I think I was just plodding through life before, doing what my family expected of me. This is the first time I’ve ever done something where I no longer cared about what my parents would think.”


End file.
